Who we want to become
by Slingerapen
Summary: Skulker comes to Technus for a couple of odd and strangely human upgrades, by request of his girlfriend Ember. It's all laughs and jokes until Technus finds himself a bit too eager to comply. m/m Skulk/tech (0.5) because I can't believe this isn't a popular ship. Rated M for Mature Adult (explicit) content.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Minor note: Ember's age in the source material is (in my opinion) a case of Your Mileage Might Vary. Some see her as a teen, some as a teen pop idol. Ember in this story is 20-something, because Skulker is obviously adult-coded and I don't feel comfortable writing teenxadult. She's not actually in this story, only mentioned. This story will not have a threesome or cheating. Another note: how the heck have we been sleeping on Skulk/Tech for all these years?

This story will have explicit and mature content throughout the chapters. Although a ship is involved, it's not exactly romantic so I didn't find it appropriate to place it in the genre tag.

Thanks for clicking and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Technus's lair was puny, not nearly as big as Skulker's who had massive hunting grounds around his cabin. Perhaps that's why he took refuge in the electronic items of the material world so often: to escape his puny existence. Technus' lair simply couldn't provide for him with the limited electronic resources the Ghost Zone had.

Technus, like Skulker, often came back from the material world with ecto-infected knicknacks. Upgrades and inventions were hard to come by. In the Ghost Zone, real-world items were strictly prohibited unless they bonded long enough with a ghost's ectoplasm until they became ghostly. That is, if the ghost was powerful enough to stay in the material world without destabilizing long enough to infect the objects, and before they got kicked out by the ghost boy.

It must be a terrible fate, Skulker pondered, for a ghost's obsession to rely so much on the human world. Skulker couldn't relate. Inside his metal armor he might be a small ghost, but at least he wasn't as puny as Technus. The man rarely ventured the Ghost Zone, claiming he had everything he needed in his lair. But if that were true he wouldn't seek out Amity Park as often as he did.

He didn't want to go to the ghost's lair, but he had to for his girlfriend, Ember. As his exo-suit wasn't his real body, they noticed that certain things lacked. Unlike Ember, he couldn't care less about cuddles or kisses or… more. When she touched him he felt nothing but the barest registration of another person's presence, a good side effect when he went out for hunting, but a bad one when his girlfriend required a certain gentleness he didn't posses outside of his truer, smaller form. And no way in hell would he undress himself like that for anyone, not even her.

Not for the first time the hunter became embarrassed of the task his girlfriend set him out to do. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his obedience towards his girl. But he had a need and willingness to feel again. It had been very long since he last felt the touch of another creature. To really feel another touch him, and not simply have pain sensors warning the hidden frail body under his suit of his limits. It was perverse to ask another ghost to give him such things – those things which he was curious about and were forgotten over the years trapped in the body of his own choosing, and although he loved his body, he missed its carnal impulses now that there was someone else to point out its deficiency. His prey needed to shriek, and his girlfriend needed to get fucked.

Within two weeks of being together, Ember encouraged him to find the techno ghost to resolve their 'problem'.

Technus' skills didn't pertain just to the vague term 'technology'. He had a good hand in engineering as well, and it was a shame he focused on inanimate objects from the material world so much, because Skulker had seen the work that the ghost put out when he redirected his obsession away from simply possessing objects. He had helped Skulker in the past with upgrading his weaponry and bodysuit, with adequate results.

Despite Skulker's unease seeking help for something as intimate as _intimacy_, he figured he was doing Technus a service by giving him once again something better to do than playing video games and possessing toasters.

His jetpack flew him through familiar swirls of green, bringing him closer to the black orb that floated amidst the multiple doors that hung in the Ghost Zone. The orb's smooth surface was infected with ectoplasmic lines resembling the wiring on hard drives and motherboards. When Skulker came close enough, he checked his tracker for Technus, although he didn't really need it. Technus was in there.

"WHO DARES TO INFILTRATE MY LAIR?" the screeching voice of Technus echoed through the empty Ghost Zone once Skulker crossed his turf.

Skulker slammed his fist on his poor excuse of a 'lair'. Metal on metal clanged, and it shut down the echoes of the yelling ghost at once. "You know damn well it's me," Skulker said, referring to the many sensors in and around the sphere.

"YOU THINK BECAUSE WE'RE ACQUAINTANCES I CAN SIMPLY LET YOU WITHIN PROXIMITY OF MY–"

Skulker banged his fist on the metal again.

"QUIT THAT."

"Come out or let me in."

Rumbling and mumbling leaked out from the speakers, significantly less imposing than his usual fanfare, while Technus stopped doing whatever it was he was doing. The calmth was short lived.

Technus emerged from the orb like mist, and the green wiring turned grey now that they were unpossessed. The long tendrils from the openings solidified into a bigger figure than Skulker had anticipated.

"So, eh, whaddoya want?" Technus said, hands on his sides.

Skulker eyed him up and down. Technus was so much more muscular than last time he saw him. The black material of his coat hugged his figure. The grey cape, though dull in color, accentuated his broad shoulders and flowed behind him in the imagined wind of the Ghost Zone. It _was_ more imposing than before, and Skulker internally congratulated the man for finding a better look than whatever it was he was going for last time he saw him. He actually looked more like a master over anything now, and much more well put together. The military haircut with the shaved sides and mullet was a strange touch.

Skulker grabbed Technus' chin between his thick fingers, still puny compared to Skulker. "Have you always had straight teeth before?" he said, inspecting the pearly whites curiously, wondering whom he was trying to look good for.

Technus weakly slapped his iron gloves. "Yes, I did. Get your paws off of me." Skulker released him with a push, though not because the other complained.

"I require your assistance." Skulker begins, ignoring the other ghost's complains of him 'manhandling' him.

Technus collected himself, brushing over his long black robe to straighten it out. "I assume you brought payment?" he said indignant, crossing his muscled arms.

Skulker threw him a bag of thingamabobs from out of his backpack. Technus caught it one-handed and when he opened the sack he eyed the contents greedily.

"The U-phone 10?! But how–I thought they released the 6th only a year ago! How quick are they making these things."

Irrelevant. Skulker had worn the same edition on his gauntlet for months now.

Skulker ignored the ramblings of the obsessed Master of Technology, not interested in the least about Technus' inability to keep track of time or whatever piece of hardware either of them carried with them. He waited for Technus to bring his attention back to the matter at hand: Skulker's upgrades.

When he was done admiring the heap of techno-junk he brought him, Technus lowered the phone into the bag and quirked his eyebrow. "These are real-world items," he said warily. "I assume proper agreements have been made with Walker?"

At the mention of the warden Skulker let out an annoyed grunt. Getting the right papers for the 'contraband' had been a real pain in the neck and his appeal had taken days to be accepted by the council. In hindsight it had been too much trouble.

"All taken care of. The scroll at the bottom has the right permits." He pointed at the bag. "Now about your job-" Skulker looked around and peeked at his scanner. No ghost in sight, but that never stopped characters like Vlad Plasmius from spying on his private matters before.

"Oh, yes. Covert. I see." Technus caught on quickly. Many of his inventions were dangerous, after all.

Although, maybe not this particular invention Skulker wanted him to build.

If he could, Skulker would blush, but since he had many layers separating his body from the living world, no such emotions were visible to the other ghost who quickly split the round walls of his lair and invited him inside.

Skulker gave his surrounding a quick glance. Bigger than expected from the outside, but it barely had space enough for the both of them as it was only about ten feet in diameter, not to mention the big clunky appliances filling up the circular space. More technological junk lined the walls with big screens showcasing coding and unfinished blueprints of some sort. A desk as black and green as the rest of the orb was half pulled out as well as a fainting couch, like the whole structure was one big fold-up camping tent. The man didn't get many visitors with a place as small and cramped as this, Skulker imagined, and over the years he had done nothing to make it more appealing to house a bigger number of people.

"I need you to put nerve endings in my suit. Controlled at will so they won't become a hindrance during the hunt. I am expecting an operation so that I will not be robbed or be deprived of my suit. Don't take longer than two weeks."

Skulker sent him a note with a timer via his own U-Phone that he carried on the gauntlet so that Technus wouldn't forget. The screen from Technus' new phone lit up from the bag, accompanied by a notification jingle.

"That's all? You shouldn't have bothered with the U-Phone then."

"I'll gladly take it from you," Skulker said, eyes darkening.

"Oops!" The bag in Technus' hand vaporized and was sucked into the cyber walls around them. Technus grinned, his straight teeth mocking him. "No take-backsies."

"Stop fooling around! I–" Balling his fist, Skulker looked past him, gritting his teeth. He took a moment to steady himself while he prepared for the hard part.

"I miss the thrill of the hunt. I want to feel the claws of my prey as they fight me for dominance. I control the suit, but it doesn't truthfully give me the pleasure I want. I have been missing it for a while."

"Pleasure? You want pain? You're messed up in the head, I'll tell you."

"That's not all," Skulker said tentatively and paused. "There's something else I need you to build for me."

"And what's that?" Technus practically screeched in his face, blatantly clueless and innocently curious.

Out with it.

"Ember finds my skills in the bedroom lacking, and she has instructed me to request a fully working penile appendage, which is directly linked to your other task which will give my suit the ability to feel physical contact as if it were my main body. It will have the same functions and appearances of a regular male sex. This I expect as well at the end of the next two weeks along with the other upgrades."

Technus' eyebrows shot up onto his forehead.

Good boy. Lay the blame on your girlfriend so he won't connect it to your needs. Say a lot of roundabout words with a lot of instructions so he doesn't process that you just asked him for a dick.

It took Skulker several moments to not pummel the other ghost into the ground for patiently listening to him.

After a pause he added, "six to seven inches."

Then it seemed to register.

Technus laughed in his face.

It was a boisterous laugh, filled with theatrical wheezes and knee slapping. Nothing Skulker hadn't expected. He stood there with a deadpan expression while he allowed the childish ghost to laugh it out. If he got mad now, he'd be showing his weak spot and he would be just as bad.

When Technus was done he wiped an ectoplasmic tear from his cheek. "So Ember had to tell you that, huh, you couldn't check by yourself." His grating voice started to get on Skulker's nerves.

"One more word and I will have your head on a spike placed on my front porch, perverted beast."

Technus was shaking with laughter. "Oh deary me," Technus exhaled as if he hadn't heard Skulker speak, and smacked a gloved hand to his forehead, bending over in disbelieve. "And you need me because your body would reject a real-world… a real-world… BHAHAHAAHA I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT."

Skulker lurched for his head.

Technus flickered out of tangibility and allowed his fist to swing through the afterimage of his body, making Skulker nearly connect with the wall behind him.

"Ohw, not in the lair, not in the lair. You'll hurt something."

"Yes, you, if you keep talking." Skulker was ready to grab him by the throat and smash his head through the tv screen, but he counted to ten like Ember told him to and figured he would never get to touch her if the other ghost was double dead. Turning to Plasmius and his sketchy schemes wouldn't be too great of an alternative either.

"Do we have an agreement?" Skulker asked, if not demanded.

Technus brushed his gloved hand through his hair. "Sure, sure. I'll give you a dick if that's what you want."

"And the nerve system," Skulker reminded him. "They better be perfect, freak." Skulker gave him a wide grin more akin to a snarl, showing off his rows of mismatched teeth in his last ditch effort to save face.

Before Technus could burst out into another giggle fit, Skulker banged on the wall behind him, opening the sliding door and effectively ending this embarrassing meeting. Nearly raging, he blasted off towards his own lair to tell his girl the good news.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Technus was left alone with his many thoughts. After some more rounds of giggling and cackling, he took to punching his lounge chair so that he maybe could slap the ridiculousness of the situation out of existence.

"Why did I agree to this?" He asked himself. He pulled his U-Phone 10 into existence and stroked it lovingly, answering his own question. "For you, my darling. Oh, why did he have to ask me? What self-respecting ghost even performs sex nowadays! And he calls ME perverted! He did it to tease me. He must be teasing me. I can't do this… No, yes I can. I possess the skills. I possess the prowess to tackle this task! I, Technus, master of all things technology, which now apparently includes–"

He still couldn't say it. He burst out in laughter again. Slowly, he sank down on his comfort chair and laughed it out until it wasn't so funny anymore. How would he even go about this?

He had seen Skulker's true form only once, before the suit. He hadn't even connected the small green spirit orb with the fearsome iron hunter until much later.

Skulker's base form had no indications of genitals, or even fully formed limbs. So how was he going to put sensors on his body that couldn't connect to his ecto signature? Reworking the nerve endings in the other parts of his body were fine. No biggie. It was almost the same principle as the suit's pressure indicators, but with a lot more nuance. But the prosthetic penis he would have to make…

He held his forehead in his hands and shook his head at the nonsense his day had become.

He had never seen... never felt... no experience with...

Other people's bodies were a mystery to him. Skulker's suit was the closest thing he got to being intimate with another person, and that'd be pushing it. He's never had to worry about stuff like sex before. He didn't have girlfriends, and he wasn't interested in them either. He couldn't remember the last time he was touched in any other way than violent. What would it even be like?

Technus considered Skulker's suit to be a piece of mastery he couldn't pretend to imitate. Every time Skulker came to him for something small, he found it an honor. He loved touching it, to feel the tease of the operating system underneath that first layer of metal. But fabricating a working, prosthetic penis for the guy was a whole different matter.

Did he have to direct message the guy for follow up questions? No. Him and Skulker weren't on speaking terms like that. Sure, he had tried but, the guy never seemed to appreciate smalltalk or lengthy discussions.

He needed answers.

Perhaps they still had pornography on the internet.

As he sunk down on his lounge chair, his hands folded over his chest, his thoughts drifted into a haze. What a cruel joke of Skulker to ask him this. He was Master of All Things Electronic, Creator of Motherboards and ZIP files, Battlemaster of Online Warfare, Finder of Forbidden Codes!

None of those titles had anything to do with bodies and relationships. Sure he had helped him with upgrades, but those were a piece of cake. Just get the right upgrades on top of the right motherboards on top of a swiss army knife and you're done. He was very sorry to say he was sorely underqualified for the task. What was he gonna do, study human anatomy for correctness? He gagged at the thought.

Then again, being bad at his job never stopped him before.

Skulker's threat misted around in his head. Those crooked teeth behind his grey-lipped grin mocked him. The maniac was probably planning to eat him or something if he messed up.

He sat up on his couch with a jolt. "If he wants a penis he'll get a penis alright."

Straightening out the metallic work table, he levitated wires and metal from his cupboards and got to work on the nerve endings. Those were the easy part, so he reasoned that naturally the more he worked on that the quicker the solution would appear for the other part of the problem.

It didn't.

While he worked non-stop, Technus barely had the time to preen over his newly acquired gadgets, and after two days of working stead-fast he decided to take some time off from work and,

well,

look for some porn.

* * *

The internet is a great resource for many different subjects. Wikipedia was an invention that had Technus distracted for weeks. All this information at the tip of his fingers. All this information which he was now the owner of! He had mastered a great deal of topics, such as Anneliese Rothenberger, the Cherry Red Records, and "Squeeze", the third episode of something called the X-Files.

It turned out, the internet also had pornography.

Lots and lots of pornography.

Technus had no experience with other people's bodies. He wasn't sure if he did even in another life. But that didn't mean he didn't know what fucking was.

Technus loved to watch other people fuck.

There was something about the absurdness in which those creatures interacted. The men's dissociative faces when they grabbed their partners. The ladies that were all too eager to open their mouths. The ugly bits that most ghosts covered up at all times, and in some cases didn't even have.

His massive TV screens blew those grained pictures way out of proportion, and Technus often couldn't look at them other than theatrical art pieces, performing for him alone in his home.

Faces flashing and hips rocking against their many beds. Un-ghostly, healthy body types a bright square in the middle of the blackness of his lair, burning themselves onto Technus' ectoplasmic retina. When the rooms of the strangers were dimly lit, the images calmed Technus' eyes and made him soft, often making him dream away in the fantasy. Sometimes he wanted to reach out to them, push the women to the side of the bed so that he would be in the center of the performance, but those characters couldn't react to him and all he managed to do was corrupt his video files and crash the sites; A funnier, yet leisurely way of causing discord in the human world.

The man currently on screen had a long cock hanging between his legs, patiently waiting for his one-night stand to hold it in her hands and give his shaft a long underhand stroke.

Skulker said to him that he required a penile appendage (hahaha!) of approximately six to seven inches, quite long and thick if his reference folder taught him right, but Skulker hadn't specified if he wanted a shower or a grower. His own was – hold that thought.

Technus conjured a measuring tape from his lair's black and green nothingness, and he held it in his hand while he reclined on his couch, bringing his other hand up to his chest. It was a long time ago since he had undressed himself, not seeing the benefit of his naked body under different circumstances.

The 'pop' of his buttons were oddly satisfying as he pushed his fingers down the line. Perhaps he felt better if the gloves came off.

Biting the tips, he slid one off his hand and put it in his pocket. He had transformed himself for the better. His chest was no longer scrawny, and looked full and strong. He was taller too, which he liked. He prefered it when he was tall; He could look over the world better.

His hands were mostly unchanged after the upgrade. Green colored skin wrinkled over firm knuckles, soft skin stretching over the illusion of bones. His nails were still crooked, just like his old teeth, but they were no longer a sickly yellow, more a dark-greyish green. The slight color change made him look much more handsome nonetheless.

The man on screen reclined back on the bed with a grunt, and Technus' attention was pulled back towards his pornography.

The woman started licking from the base up towards his cockhead, tongue pressing down a thick vein as she did so. Something curled in Technus' core when she did that and his mouth hung slack. She repeated the motion a few times before taking him fully into her mouth to deepthroating him, lips stretching as they curled around his dick and sucking as she pulled back. Cupping his cockhead with her pink lips, she massaged it and played with the foreskin.

She stood up, pink nipples briefly appearing on Technus' flatscreen, and hovered over the naked man, obscuring his face. Technus grunted. She was like a pop-up ad, blocking the important things with unimportant fodder. He wanted to see the man's expression as she sank down on his entire length.

The camera angle changed soon enough, and Technus' fingertips scratched his chest lazily while he watched the scene unfold, but there was not much to it anymore. Just some kissing and bouncing and screaming. Hardly cinematic.

Technus looked down at his own crotch and the measuring tape in his gloved hand. He wanted to reach for his belt and unclasp it, but made no movement. His previous version had not even manifested legs, much less a working sex. His feet were covered by long boots he felt reach up to just under his knee, but he didn't register much else under the coat.

He vaporised the measuring tape and shut down the internet. He quickly dressed himself and went back to work on Skulker's commission, putting wild ideas about his own body far out of mind and reach. Inspecting his own body for the sake of his client felt wrong, and he shouldn't have to do that for Skulker, nor would the other ghost want that from him. The data he gathered from the pornography would have to do.

He set to work on the project. Technus, when he tried, was an artisan. Like the disproportionate images on his flat screens, he considered everything he made art. Even if all he did was inject his own ectoplasm into pre-made office appliances. He might laugh and he might hesitate over the topic until he burned himself out, but at the end of the day he took his craft seriously.

He worked feverishly, more motivated than ever before. When he felt he was done, a solid three days later and more than a week before the deadline, he sent Skulker a message inviting him over.

* * *

Technus waited comfortably between the inner workings of his lair before his alarm went off. Red lights flashed over his black and green world.

"WARNING: INTRUDER ALERT. WARNING: INTRUDER ALERT," his own voice repeated over the speakers.

"Fantastic. That must be him," Technus said jovially as he turned off the alarm.

"BE AMAZED BY THE GREAT TECHNUS, MASTER OF TECHNOLOGY, MECHANIC OF THE VIRTUAL WORLD, AND," he announced himself with great grandeur to his acquaintance before him.

"You've got what I requested." Skulker interrupted Technus' declaration of titles.

"Ah– yes! And finished within your given time limit. That's how easy it is for me, Technus, Master of Time, to create technological advancements!"

"Not too sure about that one," Skulker mumbled.

"What's that?"

Skulker ignored him and floated past, pushing him aside and banging on the curved wall, opening the sliding door.

That trick seemed to work a bit too well for him, Technus thought. He'd have to fix that door.

Technus squeezed himself back into the crevices of his lair. The hollow of his sphere wasn't wide enough for two ghosts their bulk to move around in while doing operational work.

Skulker seemed uneasy, hunched over and barely moving, as if waiting for Technus to give him commands. He seemed tense, but Technus wasn't gonna ask. That was none of his business. Technus on his part was also slightly nervous. Although he worked hard on that prosthetic, he didn't know how Skulker's suit would react to it. It might explode if it wasn't compatible with his ecto signature for all he knew.

Remembering Skulker had requested an operation, he widened the work table so that the guy could comfortably sit on it.

Technus blinked an monitor into existence that would check his vitals. His green face appeared on the main screen on the opposite side of the sphere, facing the table. Wires floated like tentacles, following Skulker hungrily.

"YOU CAN SIT THERE," he said, motioning towards the table with his tentacles.

Skulker clasped hands over his ears.

"Stop your wailing, geek," Skulker complained and took place on the workbench.

"Apologies." Volume bars appeared on screen and rolled down from 10 to 5.

Skulker's upgraded never system hung next to him like a modesty curtain of wires. The only thing Technus would have to do was phase it inside Skulker and bind it to his ectoplasm. Afterwards he would check his core for abnormalities. Skulker had gone through such a procedure before and didn't give the impression that he was nervous at all.

Skulker merely gave the upgrade a glance. "We will start with the nervous system then." Every question Skulker asked was like a statement, which seemed odd to Technus because he looked so dumb. Was he never confused?

"Unless you wanna start with the real fun stuff."

Skulker was quiet for a moment. He didn't even scowl. "No."

"Ready then?" Technus' nearly screeched excitedly, his wire tentacles raised over Skulker's broad shoulders.

"You don't have to make it such a big deal," Skulker said, grabbing the technus-wires from above him and plugging them into his suit himself. "Just get it over with."

"So impatient. And here I am bringing you your upgrades even sooner than you wanted."

Skulker was too quiet, which wasn't characteristic for the vigorous hunter, and it made Technus slightly uncomfortable, having to carry the conversation without insults thrown back at him. It must be a bigger issue for him than he thought.

He cross referenced Skulker's vitals as well as the suit's core mechanics with previous examinations. He made sure they were all in order before he made the move to implement his upgrade.

Skulker held a bunch of the wires, inspecting the thick nerves and fine hair-like structures that resembled netting.

Skulker's core sparked on the EEG when the wires phased inside of him, already reacting to the coding he had written and binding to the suit. He didn't look different from the outside, but Skulker tentatively rotated his hand and slowly stretched his arm.

"This already feels different," he observed. He went to stand and looked at his legs incredulously, rolling his ankles.

"Yes, that's the idea. I gave you an improved mechanoreceptor on top of the one you had, which should recognize your ecto signature just fine."

"Ah, big words," Skulker replied, but he was obviously not paying attention, focusing his gaze down his body. He stretched the fold of his glove and let it snap back to his skin, scratched his chest with his bone necklace, and turned his head while rotating his shoulders, displacing his metal shoulder pad before putting it back in place.

"And my other request–" Skulker turned his head towards the big screen Technus was displayed on.

"Err, hold your horses. We have to test how responsive you are." Technus came out of the screen and put his hands on his shoulders – Skulker frowning at each hand placed – and forcefully pushed him back onto the table.

"Do you have to touch me," Skulker said disgruntled.

Technus yanked his hands away. "I thought it would be better if I did it instead of my disembodied face on the screen." He made loose-hanging wires around the sphere wiggle for emphasis.

Skulker chuckled. It was a uncanny sound coming from the hunter. It usually meant bad news when Skulker was pleased, but it made Skulker's weird demeanor change into something more casual so Technus cautiously accepted it.

"You're right about that." Skulker bended forward and folded his hands. "Get on with it then."

Technus had a couple of tests for him. Most of them included pricking him with a sharp object on his body. He made him take off his shoes and gloves and compared his left side with his right, asking him when it hurt, if he felt anything or when temperature shifted. Technus felt like a doctor.

"Close your eyes and say stop when I've reached the crook of your arm," he said, holding Skulker's gigantic left hand. Technus took off his glove and put two fingers on his palm, tapping them one by one. He slowly moved them up his hand, over the inside of his wrist, and over his arm.

"Stop." Skulker said, prematurely. He opened his eyes and found two green fingers two-fourth on the way. His face contorted. "Stop screwing around. I don't have time for this."

"I didn't do anything! It's just a little nerve trick. That just means they integrated properly. See," he tapped his fingers on the spot where they ended, "there shouldn't be too many nerves here, unlike your fingertips." He made swirling motions over his fingertips and palm.

Skulker grumbled. Technus laughed.

"It would be better if I could test your core form too, compare the difference if there's any."

Skulker glared at him. "No."

Technus gave him his fist back and pulled his glove back over his hand. "Why not? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. I'm not taking it off."

"Are you shy?"

"I don't need to discuss this with you. You're not a doctor, so I don't understand what's with all the testing."

"I'm just trying to help you. That's THE reason why you're here in the first place."

"I'm not too convinced you need to see my true form for that."

"Wow, ya got issues, don't cha? It's not like I haven't seen it already."

Skulker reeled back with surprise. "You have?"

He suddenly lurched and grabbed Technus by the collar. "When?"

Despite being roughed up in his own lair, Technus smirked at the fond memory, which turned out to be the wrong move because Skulker snarled.

"Forget it," Skulker growled and pushed Technus away, who bumped into the table with a yelp. "If I'm just here for you to laugh at I'll take my shit and leave." To illustrate, he gathered up his gloves and made his boots appear back on his feet.

Technus expression softened and floated over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder before he could slam his door again. They weren't done yet, and Technus was worried that one day the guy might destroy his lair with his anger issues.

"Wait! I don't mean it like that. Listen. Truthfully, I think it's great what you are. No, I'm serious don't give me that look. Listen, I already know what you look like because I saw you years ago when I went to that race."

Skulker gave him an odd look, quirking his eyebrows. "The race," he said surprised.

"Yes, when that olympics chick held that race with the creatures. You know the one who barely wore any…" Technus gestured over his chest and crotch area and made a disgusted face. "I rarely went, but I'm glad I did that day."

Her whole lair was like an olympics stadium and they were always filled with spectators to the highest tribunes, always promising a show. Highly competitive, she hosted and participated in many different kinds of competitions, which usually ended with a lot of ectoplasm splattered all over the course and spectators alike.

"One day she came out with anti-ecto cages filled with dozens of spirit orbs and miniature monsters, crawling and bouncing around in their prisons. We knew from the moment she brought out the critters that it was gonna end in blood and gore as usual. Was never too keen on the copious amounts of cannibalism, personally. Great fun if you've got the stomach for it. Err… course you do.

"But I sat near the front row, so I got to have a closer look. The monsters in your cage were already dead, and you stood there silently watching until the game began. So calculated as if you were planning what you were gonna do. Never seen such hatred from a spirit glob."

And by the time the race was finished, the others were dead too. Wrangled and conquered by his hands and makeshift weapons found along the track. Skulker tore into his prey, the scattered bits hungrily devoured by impatient onlookers.

"After you won, I only recognized you from the way you spoke, all macho for such a little guy. We were on the edge of our seats about what you were gonna say. You said that the first chance you got, you would kill her too. Next championship you showed up in your suit and you shot an arrow straight through her core." Technus giggled.

Skulker was silently listening. At some point he had joined Skulker on the table and they sat shoulder to shoulder while Technus spoke.

"I overheard you and Plasmius talking this one time about the suit. And then it clicked. I thought it was just a random guy who killed the olympian for sport, because that was always sort of the play in those kinds of matches. Turns out it _was _for sport but not just a random guy. You found yourself a body."

Skulker chuckled heartily. "Yes. And a very good one. That was quite a while ago. Plasmius gave me a body that was worthy of my mettle." He raised a fist and stroked his arm, caught up in the new sensation.

He looked into Technus' black glasses. "Thank you for improving it."

Technus' face beamed at the compliment. "Oh, don't mention it, you know me of course I'll do it for you." Technus rambled as he pushed himself away from the table. "But we're not done yet. You still don't wanna get out of your suit?"

Skulker straightened his back and swung his leg. "I have a feeling you're never going to stop bothering me if I don't."

"Eh, I just might if you ask nicely."

Skulker scoffed, then put his hands around his neck and twisted it. "I won't make this a habit," he said before pulling his head straight off.

The green fire disappeared from his head. His eyes became dark and hollow and his mouth hung slack. From the hole in his neck, a glob of goop fell out, which carefully landed its thin legs on the rim of the suit's torso. Skulker, the green spirit blob, had a stern expression. Dark green eyebrows furrowed over piercing red eyes. He folded his skinny arms and looked at Technus expectantly, as if he was daring him to say something provoking.

"I'll see if I have something small enough to test with."

While technically not a direct insult, Skulker didn't look any more pleased.

Technus merged with his lair in search of kibble and after some odd seconds he popped out a piece of plastic from in between an old cassette.

Skulker unfolded his arms and reached out a disproportionately large hand, inviting Technus to touch him.

With how small Skulker was, the testing didn't take long, using both needle and the thin plastic.

"Interesting. You've got even more pressure points in your suit than in your core form," Technus observed, putting the results into the computer.

Skulker grimaced.

"This body, and this voice; It's not who I am." He said it accusingly as if Technus was going to fight him on it.

Technus' core curled. Not in pity, but understanding.

"You don't have to convince me. I think you're great."

The green blob that was Skulker looked at him unimpressed and sat down next to his metal body, little legs hanging over the edge of the slab as his pinprick red eyes stared ahead.

Technus supposed he should be feeling sorry for the guy, but he felt like that would be a disservice to him. Pity wouldn't get Skulker anywhere. Quite the opposite; If he had been pitiful Plasmius would likely never have given him the suit. But that moment on the running track Skulker proved himself worthier than anyone else. Technus had seen it too. A fire inside a guy who was given nothing, not even a body he could be proud of.

Maybe that's why he had acted so tense earlier. He could finally ask another person for what he wanted with the chance of getting it.

"I know it must be funny to you that I want something as normal as a–" Skulker paused for a moment, "a girlfriend."

"I think you're crazy for _wanting _a girlfriend," Technus said. He didn't see the appeal, especially the Ember types who were needy and importunate, but he wouldn't give him grief over wanting more than he had.

"Of course _you _would."

"You think you're the only one who wasn't happy with his body? I know you thought I looked even punier with no chance of succeeding in anything before my upgrade." Technus thought back to his small form with the skinny neck and the big forehead and the weak looking arms and the crooked teeth. "Anyway, you don't have to bother yourself about it. You made it. You are what you want to be. I don't see what's so funny about that."

Skulker smirked wistfully, an expression that took over his entire face. "Yes, I did."

He looked back at his metal body and put his hand on the fabric of his pants. He climbed onto its knees first, then clambered up onto his torso, and while standing on his collarbone, dove straight back into the hole of its head.

Skulker's mohawk came back to life, and his eyes sparked neon green again instead of blood red.

"Enough with the sappy shit," his voice purred. "I don't know you like that."

It suddenly occurred to Technus that he wanted to know Skulker like that. He pushed the invasive feeling away. "Ehehey likewise, you great oaf."

"Now," Skulker said. "I believe you had something else for me."

Technus' eyebrows shot up and his face broadened into a mirthful expression. "Sure do!" He shot off to the side of the table to take out Skulker's package. "There he is, man of the hour. I'll leave you to it. If there's any problems, and I'm sure there aren't, I'm fantastic at my job, you know where to find me."

He had packaged the prosthetic in a discreet rectangular box (courtesy of the Box Ghost), figuring Skulker might want to, ahem, test out his upgrade in the solitude of his home instead of with another person and convoy it inconspicuously across the Ghost Zone.

Skulker seemed to appreciate it. "Thank you, freak," he said, and put it in his backpack for safekeeping. "I'll see you around."

As Technus watched Skulker go he suddenly remembered he forgot to warn him that his dick might blow up.


	3. Chapter 3

It worried Technus just a little bit. In hindsight, some perverted part of him wanted to see how Skulker's body would react to the prosthetic. He had worked on it after all. It was only natural he wanted Skulker's opinion of it, and see for himself if its functions performed in a satisfactory manner. But Skulker never gave him a call. Duh, he had a sexlife to worry about. Technus wasn't involved in that. It would be idiotic to initiate that particular dynamic.

It was moronic how little he wanted to be part of this at the beginning, and how much he needed it now. If he closed his eyes he could see the prosthetic in front of him on his workbench, in his bare hands as he smoothed out the texture, in his pornography while a woman sank down on it, on Skulker.

Too personal! Too intimate!

He needed to get out.

* * *

It stormed in the material world. Technus traveled from lightning rod to lightning rod, scouring over all of Amity Park in a frenzy, charged by the electricity in the air. He flew from the Fenton Portal all the way to the borders of Amity Park. There was no sign of the ghost kid, thankfully. He wasn't up for battle. He needed to distract himself with unknown coding and kitchenware, perhaps a video game or two. The child would just send him back to the Ghost Zone, leaving him alone with his dangerous thoughts.

As Technus searched, every piece of hardware he flew over moved unintentionally just a little bit with him, his magnetic pull uncontrollable in the storm. Nothing in the town could distract him, not even the obscure smart-fridges he heard so much about, and he gave them no mind as he circled over the city high up. He felt like he wanted to pent up his restlessness and discharge it all across the town, but that would invite the ghost kid to fight him and that was the last thing he wanted!

As the storm trickled down to a slow thunder, passing over Amity Park and onto the next city, Technus felt his excitement slowly dissipate, leaving him exhausted.

With the storm gone, he flew over the town with the intention of going back to Fenton Works, until he saw familiar colors coming into his peripheral. A beam of light illuminated the dark sky an alien green, capturing a bulky ghost with green flaming hair.

"If you're … tell me where ... is, I … thermos … I can … look for the troublemaker," Technus heard the ghost kid say in the distance, coming closer with every word while putting the cap back on that infernal thermos of his.

"Uh, oh," Technus said a little too loud.

The ghost child caught Technus' eyes and scowled. "Busy night, huh. Care to join your friend?"

"Don't patronize me child! I know where the Fenton Portal is."

Phantom readied the thermos for a second attack. Technus turned invisible and sped up, curving around Phantom in the hopes that he would leave him alone. Getting cramped inside the thermos with Skulker of all people would only add to today's embarrassment.

Phantom was fast and fired a quick lazer at Technus before he could escape, stinging the ghost's hand and shifting him out of invisibility.

"Yeowch!"

"Yeah, right. Like I'm just gonna let you waltz through my house."

"I am not interested in battle, Ghost Child!"

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you smashed our microwave through the window."

Without his battlesuit the exhausted Technus had no chance to react to the green fists of the black and white hero. One smack send him flying, and one beam caught him in the thermos' trap.

"THIS IS MERELY A MISUNDERSTANDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiinnnggggggg..." Technus' body was ripped apart and mixed with the ectoplasmic inside.

"Oh, hi Skulker," his disembodied voice echoed through the emptiness of the thermos.

* * *

Technus and Skulker's worlds became a swirl of monochromatic greens as they passed through the portal via the thermos vacuum. For a moment their bodies became one as their ectoplasm fused in the pressure before their cores stabilized, separating them back into two, nestled safely within the emptiness of the Ghost Zone.

"Great. Now I have to reset my clocks again," Technus despaired. "This always happens. Why can't he just haul a big net around and chuck us in the portal that way, hm."

"Shut up," Skulker groaned, adjusting the timers and clocks on his gauntlets. "Blasted Ghost Child, I almost had him this time."

"Sure, sure, that's what you always say."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Hrrn." Skulker brought a hand to his head and cracked his neck, lips quirked. "Hurts like hell."

"You don't seem too upset about that."

Skulker glanced at him and his smile fell. His face looked defeated, and not just because his face was dented to hell and back. "Why are you still here?"

"Well uh, that's because, uh…"

Skulker didn't wait for an answer and activated his jetpack. He didn't blast off towards his lair, however, but moved with a slow meandering gait through the green globs and tendrils of the ghost zone. Technus followed him, feeling his strength come back to him now that he was back home.

Technus allowed his eyes to move over Skulker's body. He looked exhausted, like he had just fought TWO Phantoms. There were dents in his face, breaking up the symmetry of his his silhouette, and the fabric of his pants and tank top had burn marks and residue grime. Cuts in his metal armor were slowly being regenerated by the Ghost Zone's ectoplasm, the liquid drooling back into his injuries. Technus' eyes fell down. A droplet of ooze ran in reverse over Skulker's knee, leaking upwards over the curve of his inner thigh and pushing back into a cut on his hip. Halfway up, Technus noticed a bulge in Skulker's pants he hadn't noticed before.

"So how was the thing?" Technus asked, floating next to the hunter on his side (or back, or upside down or whatever gravity wanted it to be in here).

"What?"

"You know, the thing." He held his hand up in a loose fist, slightly shaking.

Skulker snarled and pushed his hand away. "Don't make that gesture. You're disgusting."

"What? Oh, ohhh." Technus stilled his hand and flattened it. "So how did it go?" It was none of his business how it had gone with the prosthetic, he knew that, yet Technus couldn't stop himself from asking.

Skulker clutched the cape that lay over Technus' shoulders and stared into his dark glasses. "Why are you still here?"

"What, touchy subject?" Technus wasn't impressed by the show of power. The man looked beat. "She didn't like it?"

"Why do you cling to me?"

Technus cocked his head. "I… Cling to you?"

He looked down at Skulker's fist in his cape clutching at him like he was a lifeline and Skulker was the man overboard.

"Yes. You always follow me around, you notice?"

With a shot of his fingertip Technus shocked Skulker's hand.

"Ow," Skulker said dry, flinching away from him. He stretched his hand and clenched it.

"Get off ya high horse. I'm only interested in the fruition of my creation." Technus brushed his wrinkled cape until it was straight and neat. "Did it blow up while you were doing the deed or something?"

"What? No, we– This is none of your concern. Stop asking."

Skulker flew a little faster, but not in the direction of his own lair. Doors started to appear around them.

"Obviously something happened," Technus wondered. "Or else you would be flying straight home to get your wounds licked."

He thought back to the cut on Skulker's hip and the bulge in his pants.

"Nothing happened," Skulker deflected.

"Then why so defensive?"

Skulker suddenly grabbed him by the collar. "Damnit!" he spit in his face. "She broke up with me, okay? Is that what you want to hear?"

"What!" Technus cried out, astonished.

"It didn't have anything to do with your stupid cock, so stop asking, freak."

"That's terrible! Why would she do that!"

Skulker released him for the second time that day, looking just as forlorn the first time he had to let go, brushing his fingertips together against his thigh as if to savor the feeling. Or maybe he just wanted to grab something and twist its neck.

"This is none of your concern." Skulker pinched the bridge of his nose, looking away from him. "Just go. I don't need you for this."

For a moment, Skulker stood silent, jetpack off. Minor ghosts and spirits blended around him as if an invisible force kept them away, making him the epicenter of attention. He floated there lazily, truly spent and defeated. Technus didn't like it.

"You picked a fight with the ghost kid to get yourself back together, huh," Technus said.

"Even if I had caught him, I don't think I would've felt better."

Skulker put his hand on his face. Technus could see his eyebrows furrowing and his mouth twist with anger.

"Well, I hope you feel better soon, because this doesn't become you." Technus frowned at him and flew around him. "I have never seen you so pathetic."

"Is that supposed to mean something coming from you." His eyes were icy green in between his fingers, then followed him like a pointed shark between the reefs.

"What could a girl possibly do to get this reaction from a guy like you."

"You wouldn't understand."

"And why is that?" Technus flew on his back, watching Skulker catch up to him.

"Come on. You can't seriously expect me to believe that you've ever had a relationship."

It was true. Technus in all his ghostly memory couldn't remember ever having a girlfriend. Still, that doesn't mean the comment didn't hit him straight through the throat. Eyebrows high, he looked at Skulker, who didn't look like he said something wildly inaccurate or hurtful. Technus looked away, doing his best to cover up his grinding teeth.

"Well, maybe it's good to tell a friend," Technus said. Then he halted. "Want to come in?"

Skulker looked up, questioning.

They had arrived at Technus' lair without Skulker noticing, apparently, even though they had strayed from his lair many doors ago. He looked up the great black and green orb like he had never seen it before.

"Well fuck me, I must be out of it." Skulker slapped his head. "Sure," he said. "I'll come in."

The sphere glowed with ghostly energy as Technus possessed it, expanding its diameter while Skulker plopped down on his comfort couch. Electronics rearranged themselves as more space opened up to them. The plastic on plastic and objects shuffling in compartments were an ugly cacophony in the closed off space.

"I should've done this ages ago," Technus as a TV screen said.

"No kidding." Skulker stretched out on the plush chair, arms leaning over the back and big black boots crossed on empty air. The last of the dents in his face smoothed out. Fabric spun itself whole again over his chest.

When Technus was done he seeped out of the crevices, materializing in front of Skulker. It felt strangely empty with the widened space and lack of clutter in the walls.

"We broke up a couple of days ago," he began. Skulker bent over and folded his hands. "She always wants more. And like the idiot I am I keep on giving and giving and giving, and what do I get in return? Nothing. Yeah, a ticket to her concert." Skulker scoffed. "I don't mind doing things for her. I would hunt down the rarest beast on this world and dress her in its pelt."

Skulker let out a heavy grunt. "Maybe that was the problem. She doesn't give a damn about the hunt. She doesn't care like that for me."

"I think you're way too worried about what a woman might think of you," Technus said decisively. "You wanna do so much for her it kills me. You're losing all your self respect because of her!"

Skulker chuckled. "You really don't get it, do you?"

No, I really don't! Technus wanted to shout. Who cares if he's never had a girlfriend, or sex. "I am merely of the opinion that you deserve better."

Skulker gave him an odd look. "You really do like to cling to me. You, inviting me here. I sense nefarious intentions."

Technus didn't know what to say. He admitted, he liked the guy, what else was there to it? He liked having him around. He was the only person he could stand. He would happily isolate himself with his computers and electronics every day if it weren't for Skulker.

"Don't questions like that usually elicit nefarious actions?"

"Can't you just answer the damn question. I have been spilling my guts out to you for too long for you not to answer one single question."

Technus bit his lip. He had one reason why he liked having Skulker around, or maybe two. But the reason was so horrible mundane. In Skulker's own words, it was too normal for a guy like him.

"Well, as a technician I think your suit is a very nice piece of technology."

"Bullshit."

Technus shook his head.

He came to sit next to Skulker on the couch.

"It's true. It's extraordinary." He raised a hand and touched his shoulder, fingering the groves between the metal plates. "If you asked me to be it's operating system I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"That's it? You just like my suit," Skulker raised an eyebrow.

"That too."

Technus' hand sloped down his shoulder and came to rest on his forearm. Despite having a clearly defined personal space Skulker didn't stop him, and Technus continued to touch him like he was hypnotised. The metal under Technus' hand was warm, like the flames on his head spread out under his skin.

Ectoplasm dripped from Technus' fingertips, coating Skulker's skin with a green glow, looking for crevices to bury itself into.

"Is it the suit you like, or me?"

Technus flinched away from his skin.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Technus panicked, grabbing the edge of his couch. He really hoped he hadn't been looking at his crotch again and given Skulker the wrong impression.

Skulker wore a shit-eating grin. "Well, the other day you said you admired me, or something like that. So it's not just the suit you like."

"I never said I admired you."

"You thought I was great."

"Well there's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"I find it very strange, because you're such a shut-in."

Technus didn't reply. How could he when he had no idea what Skulker was getting at. Sure, friendships were hard to find amongst ghosts, but it couldn't be that strange to Skulker, who had plenty of variation in relationships on a daily basis.

Skulker raised his body up, hovering over Technus. He stared at him. No grins, no laughing at a joke only he knew the punchline of, no pity for Technus, no weakness for once. "You can stop me if I'm wrong but," Skulker didn't finish his sentence. He put his mouth against Technus' lips.


	4. Chapter 4

There's the smut.

* * *

Technus keened. His knees went weak and his shoulders slack. His core pulsed, filling his chest with tension as it flashed hot against his chest. He grabbed Skulker by his biceps and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth like he's seen people do in movies and pornography as he moaned against Skulker's grey lips.

Technus wanted to fall against him, sink down between his legs and inspect Skulker's cock he knew was now nestled against his thigh as he sat. Reach his hands around it and stroke it to readiness like the girls in the videos.

"Thought so," Skulker purred, leaning away from Technus and his fireball of energy around his dead but beating heart.

"Don't you like Ember anymore?" Technus asked, lips painfully lonely. Technus, despite his sudden lust, didn't understand the other man's intentions and hesitated to drag Skulker away from his ex and into his own lap. He brushed his nose against Skulker's sharp cheekbones.

"Forget about her. She'll come around. Until that time–" Skulker leaned forward and kissed his jaw.

"Ah, ah," Technus moaned, wrapping his arms around his thick neck as Skulker reached a sensitive spot with his unforgiving mouth. It was like a bison, that neck. Firm and strong with no give at all under his hands.

"Technus is still very confused," Technus said.

"You really never had sex," Skulker said, wrapping his hand around Technus' hip while his other arm leaned on the slope of the fainting couch, burying his face into Technus' neck.

"As you keep reminding me, thank you very much!" Technus said defensively, and pulled back, gripping the edge of the seat. He rubbed his knees together, his coat feeling painfully restrained.

Skulker looked at him befuddled, then seemed to notice Technus' unease and scratched the back of his mohawk. "We don't have to do anything if you're not comfortable with it, but you looked like you were gonna jump me yourself."

Technus' mind went haywire. Skulker definitely still liked Ember, that much was clear, so he must be using him as a sort of rebound. He didn't like Skulker that much, but he wasn't exactly objecting to getting touched like this. In fact, he needed to touch Skulker, since his core was gonna explode his body any moment now with the pent up charge he was feeling inside. And how did he know Technus would be interested anyways? And can the man please stop looking at Technus like he was gonna leave?

"Did you guys have sex?" Technus asked.

Skulker looked at him for a moment, expression changing from uncertainty to understanding. "Yes."

"So it worked fine?" Technus pushed forward.

"Well, it worked–" Skulker saw the look Technus gave him. "Yes, it worked fine."

He was hungry for it.

Technus placed his hands on Skulker's wide thighs. His arms shook with anticipation. Skulker reached out to steady him, pulling him on his lap so Technus was straddling him. Leaning in, Technus placed his lips over Skulker's, folding his arms behind his head on the backrest. His long coat stretched to its limits, and Technus couldn't stop himself from grinding against the friction.

Skulker steadied him with one hand on his hip and the other on his cheek, deepening the kiss, biting on his bottom lip and licking over his teeth. Skulker groaned insistently, and Technus happily complied as Skulker's tongue licked into his mouth.

Technus pulled back, gasping for nothing, and plunged right back in Skulker's mouth, biting, pulling, and llicking his lips like hyenas on a corpse.

Skulker chuckled in between the kisses. "Wohohow, slow down."

Technus wiped the spit off his mouth with an eager grin. "I've never kissed before," he said unneeded. He held Skulker's broad face in his hands and sucked his face off anyways. "Feels incredibly wet."

His hands traveled down over the fabric of his tank top, rubbing his hands over his abs and pulling at the collar as if to scratch it off of him. Skulker caught on. He unclasped the belt around his torso and let his shoulder gear fall off. Then he grabbed the hem of his top and pulling it straight off.

Technus bit his lip. Squeezing his arms together like that accentuated just how broad the man was. Despite being made of metal, his body looked eerily realistic, with flexible muscles rippling over his ribcage and cushioning his chest with two broad pads. His stomach wasn't at all cut like a greek statue like in the pornos he watched. Instead he had a healthy, muscled pudge to them. Technus let his face fall between his breasts. Rock hard.

He liked this. He liked men very much.

He squeezed the man's metal pectorals between his hands, shuddering and grinding up against his body.

Skulker held him in his strong arms, soothing him while he came down from the mini breakdown, although Technus was sure he only did it because he liked to squeeze the life out of other creatures.

"You don't talk like you are very fond of the ladies, Tech."

"I always want to throw them off the bed when I watch pornography," Techus said, realizing that he always wanted to play their role.

Skulker laughed.

"How about you?" Technus asked. This sudden urge to to kiss him couldn't have appeared out of nothing. He looked up, and Skulker held his pointy chin between his thick fingers.

Skulker turned the question over in his mind. Then he shrugged.

"I don't think I like all men. But I do like you." He brought Technus' face closer to his and kissed him open-mouthed.

"You are tolerable as well," Technus moaned. He writhed like crazy on the man's lap, heat rising between his legs.

"I have to see it. I want to know if it is like I thought it would be."

Skulker released him from his bear grip and allowed the man to slide down his body and onto the not-ground, hovering just a little above the floor.

Technus looked up expectantly, placing his hands on Skulker's utility belt but not making a move. He still shook from nervousness when Skulker placed his steady hands on his, unbuckling his belt for him.

He discarded the belt and put the button of his pants between his large thumbs, popping it open and brushing his thumb over the zipper. Technus licked his lips, smelling a weird musky scent of ectoplasm from his crotch as Skulker put the tab between his fingers, sliding the zipper down and allowing his bulge to hang freely in his underwear. He wanted to bury his face in it.

"Little space," Skulker said while hooking his thumbs in his pants. Technus leaned back so Skulker could shimmy out of them.

"You are still wearing your shoes!" Technus observed. He reached down to his combat boots, placing his head on Skulker's knee while doing so to stay as close as possible to his warmth. Undoing the straps, he slipping them off and let them neatly float next to the legs of the couch. Skulker wiggled and Technus felt the insistence of the pants at his head telling him to hurry up and get on with it already. Technus reached for them and pulled Skulker's thick feet through the holes.

Skulker sat like a king on his throne, broad, stripped, and muscular, while Technus clung to his legs like a loyal dog, rubbing the muscles in his metal calves. Skulker brushed thick fingers through his hair while Technus looked up in dazed adoration.

Then he felt himself fly up. He laughed, tittered more like, as he brushed over the inside of Skulker's thighs, and saw his creation for the first time.

It blended in seamlessly with the rest of the metal skin, and hung limp over his balls. The color a darker grey than the area around it but perfect. It made him look flushed and ready. The silicone of his movable foreskin was slightly wet, precum if not from ectoplasm, he hoped.

Little flames licked over his crotch area, burning upwards like a happy trail, and Technus wanted to taste them. His grin looked delirious.

"Take off your gloves," Skulker sighed. Technus did so, placing them in his pockets. "And your coat. I want so see you."

"See me?" Technus' fingered the green buttons down his chest, his mind flashing back to him lying on the couch, touching his bare skin and wondering if a solitary ghost like him had anything worth inspecting underneath his robe.

Skulker took off his own gloves and touched Technus' chest with his bare hands, rough and uncareful. He huffed a little impatiently. "I'll do it."

Technus didn't object.

He started with the clasp around his neck. Undoing it made his cape billow behind him and drift off his shoulders. Then he grabbed the collar around his throat, bringing Technus closer to him, and ripped.

All four buttons popped at once, eliciting a cry of surprise from Technus as all of his chest was bared in his display of vigor. Skulker grinned wildly. Technus held on to his thick wrists, clenching his legs against Skulker's as the man rubbed his fingers over his green skin, prodding and poking his soft ectoplasmic body. Finding his nipples, he rubbed them under his thumbs and Technus couldn't help but sigh at the sensation, his eyebrows and mouth going slack. Rocking impatiently against his legs, he buried Skulker's cock under the blackness of his coat.

That made him snarl. "Release me from this black prison!" he demanded.

Technus hurriedly brushed his hands over Skulker's coarse knuckles, and went for his belt, undoing it shakingly and throwing it to the side. His coat fell open with help of Skulker's insistent hands, which had no trouble finding their way over his hips and brushing the long flaps behind him. Turns out, he only wore underpants underneath the robe. Long, white and tight underpants that hugged his legs snugly. Between his legs, a bulge poked up.

Technus stared at himself while Skulker helped his arms and shoulders out of his coat. Technus steadied his hands on Skulker's warm muscular arms as he gently thrust his hips, feeling a wetness between his legs he hadn't noticed before. Technus looked up at Skulker helplessly, wanting him to take charge, but not knowing how to ask for it.

Fingertips brushed over his thigh and Technus' breath hitched. "Why am I-"

Why was he breathing in the first place he didn't need to breathe. He looked up at the dome shaped ceiling of his lair and closed his eyes, willing his gasps to seize.

"Breathing is normal. It's like a subconscious thing." Skulker pulled at his hips, bringing him closer with each thrust. Their cocks brushed against each other, only a thin layer of cotton removed, creating a friction Technus didn't know what to do with.

"If you say so," he gasped.

"Come here." Skulker pulled his head in, mouthing at Technus' gasping lips, breathing into him a heat like fire. Eagerness caused Technus to suck it in and he whimpered against his broad chest.

Skulker's fingers found their way to his behind and slipped them into the hem of his underwear, rubbing against his cleft. Writhing and grunting Technus buried his face in the crook of Skulker's neck, trailing a hand down. He needed to touch his cock. He couldn't wait any longer.

Fingers light as feathers ghosted over the little green flames of his crotch while Skulker watched him expectantly, breathing slow and heavy. For him, this was only his second time too.

He took him in his hand. His cock soft to the gentle touch of Technus' palm. Needing to see it, he looked down, finding his cock hardening with every stroke of his fist.

It was better than he imagined. It looked different on him in person. No longer erect like he had made it in his workshop, he had to work for it.

Cock nestled between the two of them, he stroked it up and down, brushing his thumb over his foreskin to feel his soft cockhead under it. His dick fit perfectly in his hand. Thick and long, but not long enough that he couldn't tease the slit with his thumb, with just the right mass to it that it felt like a tool in his hand. His other hand fiddled with his soft nuts, making Skulker groan deeply with surprise.

"What? Ember didn't give these any attention?" Feeling the power dynamic shift, Technus grinned cheekily at the hunter.

"Don't talk about her." Skulker grunted and wheezed, clutching his seat. "Just fucking jack me off."

Technus happily obliged. Motivated by the encouragement, he jerked him faster, almost bouncing up and down his legs while massaging his balls. Feeling like Skulker reached full mast, he hovered over his shoulder, positioning his ass over his cock with the intention of mounting him.

"Hold on, hold on." Skulker stopped him and held his waist tightly in his grip, squeezing him nicely. "I have to prepare you first."

"Prepare?" Technus said. "Can't I just slip right on?"

"What are you, a porn star?"

"We can set up the cameras. I own three hundred and fifty four."

Ignoring his proposition of a 360 degree porn experience, Skulker yanked down his underpants, letting Technus' legs float over him. Doing so, his dick sprang free and Technus looked at it aroused. Darker green unlike the rest of his body, with wisps of white hair covering it. For the first time ever, he palmed himself and moaned at the sensitivity.

"Never seen your own dick before?" Skulker asked incredulously. Technus closed his eyes and shook his head absentmindedly, stroking himself to hardness. He had to do his best to pull away when Skulker brought him back to his lap, savoring the feeling of need and want and urgency by grinding against Skulker's own erection.

"Make your move, Hunter." Technus still wore his boots, but the pressure on his legs while completely nude otherwise made him feel strangely powerful.

Skulker looked all too eager to comply, leaning forward with his thick bulging muscles to rub his ass. Illustrating what he meant, Skulker placed his index finger over his soft pucker. He circled it and prodded, and Technus felt himself wanting to take it in, sighing and grunting all the while. He relaxed himself, and Skulker pressed forward, easily slipping in to the first knuckle like he was made of jello. Technus let out just a little groan, but the feeling wasn't that impressive. It felt intrusive, but not in a way it could make sense when the girls in the porno get those faces when they got fingered.

"Doing okay?" Skulker asked, and Technus nodded in confirmation. "I think us ghosts are a little more flexible than humans. I won't be going this easy when I'm really inside of you."

Really inside of him. Technus' head felt ditsy thinking about Skulker's thick cock filling him up. "Any less and I would expect you to have fallen from grace."

"Is this graceful?" Skulker added a second finger, brimming his ass and stretching it wide. Now Technus groaned at the intrusion, sinking down on the two fingers scissoring him as much as he could. His ass contracted as if to bring them in deeper, and he convulsed against Skulker's strong hands.

Skulker's hips rocked against the fabric of the couch and Technus felt sorry for his abandoned cock, but he really needed his hands to steady himself on the couch' backrest.

"Harder," he moaned. Skulker obeyed and increased the pace. Technus writhed in his hands until he suddenly wailed, hitting a spot deep within him. "Ah! What was that? Ah! Go on. Harder. Hit it again!"

Skulker nestled his face in his neck, groaning at Technus' pleasure and satisfied with his own hand work. He drove another finger in deep, trying to hit the man's prostate again and again, but he couldn't reliably hit it because of Technus' enthusiastic grinding, much to the frustration of Technus who hissed angrily.

"Again!" he demanded. Technus punched him in the shoulder, making Skulker growl.

Skulker pulled out his fingers and Technus cried out in grievance.

"Whose pleasure do you think I'm here for." Gritting his mismatched teeth, Skulker held his thick cock in his hand, clenching Technus' upper thigh. Then in one go he mounted Technus onto his cock.

"Ah! Aaah!" Technus sobbed. The intrusion was too much in one go, but the sting in his ass burned so wonderfully.

Skulker rubbed harshly over his thighs as if to soothe him. "Ready?" he asked. Technus shook no. "I'll give you five seconds."

Technus fell limp over Skulker's neck, pulsating his pucker over Skulker's thick cock until the sting went away and there was only the delightful fullness of the stretch. He nodded his head, inciting Skulker to relentlessly thrust upwards.

It stung again for the briefest of seconds but Skulker worked that out of him nice and fast. Starting out limp, used like a ragdoll, he slowly moved with Skulker's pace until he rocked just as hard with him. His belly ground up against Skulker's gut with every thrust as he embraced him closely, wet slapping of their sex filling their ears.

"Skulker," he moaned, head thrown backwards as he bend himself away from him, one hand on the backrest as he rocked himself silly on his dick. It felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. The pressure in his ass somehow stirred his dick into readiness without being touched. There was something there that made him want to scream as Skulker burrowed himself deep within him, stretching him wide with his cock. Skulker had his huge hands placed on his buttocks, each cheek in one palm and rubbing down his legs and up with every thrust.

"Yeah, this will stretch you good," Skulker said in between grunts. His chest heaved in sync with their thrusts, his skull necklace bouncing on his sweating collarbone. "Gonna spill any moment now."

"Yes. Yes. Yes," Technus breathed, hair long hair sticking to his shoulders from the sweat-like ectoplasm dripping down his temples and behind his ears and his neck. It felt so good, he couldn't stop himself from reaching down to his cock, giving it a few good strokes before he convulsed, overly sensitive as he spilled his seed on Skulker's abs.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Skulker's thrusting stayed insistent, but Technus ground down hard and slow as he rode out his orgasm, moaning and gasping all the while before falling limp onto Skulker's chest, shuddering in his afterglow.

Skulker finished not long after him, giving his ass a few good thrusts before grinding upwards for one long moment, then plummeted his ass back on the couch.

They breathed in sync as they zoned out until they didn't breathe anymore at all, back to their ghostly status. Technus was the first to move, pulling himself off Skulker's limp cock.

He frowned, inspecting the area in between his sore legs. "Where is your seed. I was sure you ejaculated as well."

Skulker groaned and threw his head back over the couch. Technus took in the sight of his strong muscled arm stretching behind him. "Yeah, that was the thing," Skulker said. "You didn't actually include any ectoplasm to simulate cum."

Technus looked like he had just been slapped.

"AN ERROR IN MY CALCULATIONS? HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!?" He stared at him, then glanced briefly at his limp penis. He rubbed the wrinkles of his forehead, looking down at the ground. "So your suit's ectoplasm didn't take into account what your scrotum is for and didn't adjust accordingly. This is terrible. What a terrible, terrible mistake. I do so love to see the men ejaculate."

Technus snapped his head at Skulker. "This is why she broke up with you!"

"No!" Skulker clenched his hands as if he were to wrangle Technus. "I told you to stop mentioning her."

"Don't worry, my friend. I will have this issue fixed in no time."

"Ugh, don't bother." Before Technus could fly into his computers Skulker took hold of his hand. "Just come here. Distract me."

Technus let himself be pulled onto the couch, sidling up naked next to Skulker as the other man put his strong arm over his shoulder in a gesture of post-coital tenderness. Skulker took hold of his chin and kissed his lips briefly but soft.

"Hmmmmm…," Technus moaned. "Say, this doesn't mean we're an item right?"

Skulker made a face. "What? No. Of course not. I consider you my rebound."

"Oh, thank god." A pressure lifted from Technus' chest. "Phew! You had me worried for a moment with your afterglow hugs and cuddles."

He liked Skulker and hoped he took it to heart when he called him his friend. His cock, especially, was something he liked to get to know much much better. But hanging out with the beast every other day, or even week? He didn't think he could stomach it, and it was near time he kicked the guy out of his lair for invading his personal space for so long. Skulker might be tender now, but he usually was more like the brain fucking wildebeest from a few minutes ago. Just because they understand each other, knew what they wanted from their own bodies and Technus admired his battlesuit it didn't mean he wanted to share his life with him.

Just yet.

"Hmm, but you're a good lay though." Skulker kissed him again, licking over his mouth and biting his upper lip. "I don't think I mind you clinging to me more often."

Technus grinned against his lips, brushing against Skulker's soft penis with his knuckles. "Just give me a call when you go through another breakup."

Perhaps he could allow the man to stay a little longer.

Skulker spread his legs a little wider. "I'll keep you to that."


End file.
